Please not to close
by Haruno Asahi
Summary: AU/AR After again breaking up with her boyfriend Kyoko runs to Rens apartment for comfort. This has happened many times so when Kyoko tells him she won't make up with the Sho-jerk, what will happen next? T for what might come. FFF
1. Chapter 1

_After again breaking up with her boyfriend Sho, Kyoko runs to Ren, her childhood friend's apartment for comfort. This has happened many times so when Kyoko tells him she won't be returning to the Sho-jerk, what will be Ren's reaction? Rated T for what might be coming. Also this is my first fanfic, please read._

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, please enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 1**  
**

"Reeeeeen", she busted into the room shouting his name, looked around for him then ran toward him and flung her arms around his waist, squeezing out his breath.

"He did it again…" she cried, tears flowing off her cheeks as she buried her face in his stomach.

He patted her head, allowing her to cry for what must have been the third time that month.

He hated Sho, he had endured his existence so far as to not upset Kyoko who seemed to retain some blind love for him, but the past few months, since they had come to Tokyo, their relationship had gone from bad to worse.

He knew Sho had never truly loved Kyoko, while he had held onto his unrequited feelings for the girl in question, for ages. And now, Sho had gone too far. It had indeed been the third time that month that Sho had dumped Kyoko only to make up with her the next day, and Kyoko had always been glad to accept him back in.

He had always regretted leaving them in Kyoto when his parent moved from Japan. Of course, he had had no choice as he was only ten, but still, even then he had envied Sho, his eternal rival for Kyoko's love, because Sho wouldn't have to miss a single day in Kyoko's life.

Now, when they had finally met again after 10 years, Kyoko had been taken by that jerk only to be dumped every once a week.

He had contemplated their relationship with anger and pain, and had suffered in silence each and every time she had come running to his apartment crying her eyes out to him.

Now too, as he patted her head, he had to refrain himself from thinking about how to kill that stupid-bastard-jerk of a Fuwa for hurting his beloved so bad. However the most difficult thing was, not thinking about how close she was, as he was naked, just covered by a towel that seemed to be dangerously close to falling from his hip where it had been tied after his shower. She always seemed to come in at the exact time where he had wanted to go to bed so he was in his bedroom, standing next to his bed, so it would always be more tempting to push her on the bed... and make out with her?...

He couldn't help but think that the gods in person wanted to torture him with this 'cruelly oblivious' characteristic that seemed to define Kyoko.

Every time Sho dumped her, she would stay at his apartment and would want to sleep in his bed clutching his pajama top and lying with her head on his chest, not shifting from that position for the entire night.

He waited for her to stop crying to ask her if she would be staying the night again. Hoping, yet also fearing a positive answer. As he didn't know what he could expect himself to do.

"Uh… R…Ren… could… could I stay for a little longer…" she asked him. He froze for a moment not getting why she would ask such a thing then replied.

"There, there…" he gently tugged her chin, making her look in his eyes -a mistake, now it was even harder to hold himself back from doing something to her as he could now see her overly cute face and her gorgeous golden eyes stare into his, a small blush spreading on her cheek. "Kyoko…" he thought for a bit, and then decided to go with what he knew she would want to hear. "You and I both know that you two will make up tomorrow and that you won't need to stay longer than for tonight…" he forced to say it with a smile on his face but mentally hit himself.

"B…B…But… I don't want to get back together, Corn… all he does is boss me around and make me do chores…that ****."

'_Shit, almost comforted her with a kiss'_ he thought and again mentally hit himself for not being able to resist her tempting yet innocent looking hurt eyes that rivaled those of an abandoned puppy on a rainy day, hoping to be picked up.

* * *

**Sooo... this is it for now... please R&R, I would really appreciate that. As I said at the beginning, this is my first fanfic so both positive and negative comments please. ^^ don't hold back. Also I would like to know if anyone actually reads this, otherwise I'll just delete this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waaa… I should be studying kanji right about now, I have a test in 2 days ;( aaaargh. Now I get those authors that say they can't keep away from writing, I'm just so engrossed with writing, I can't do anything else. I had actually planned on waiting to write a new chapter, until I had some reviews but…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters**

* * *

_Explicative note:_

_Sooo… in this story, Kyoko is childhood friends with both Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren/Hizuri Kuon so she knows about Ren's true identity. However their history together and her knowledge of his life course only goes up to where Ren/Kuon moved out of the country. The rest of Ren's life is the same as in the manga. Ren and Sho have been rivals since childhood, and that didn't change after Ren came back to Japan and took the place of Japan's most desirable man. (Sho came second)_

* * *

Chapter 2

He sighted… would this ever stop? "Okay Kyoko, for now, let's just go to sleep…we'll talk tomorrow." he pushed her onto the bed knowing she wouldn't want to sleep alone "I'm pretty tired" he added, she would never protest whenever he mentioned anything about his health, he was Japan's greatest actor and had to take care of his body, which also meant getting enough sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ren woke up to the smell of Kyoko's cooking and a door slamming shut as Yashiro entered the apartment.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan" Yashiro said with a cheery voice, "Good morning Yashiro-san" Kyoko replied to the man's greeting politely. "Is Ren up?" he asked looking over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

He loved her cooking and was always happy whenever she made breakfast, she always made enough for the three of them.

"Yes I'm up now" Ren's voice came through the bedroom door. "Good morning to you too Yuki" Ren said. Ren and Yashiro had known each other for quite some time and had become friends so they spoke to each other in a familiar manner. Yukihito, since that's quite long to pronounce, had thus instead become Yuki.

"What time do we have to go?" Ren asked groggily "In about an hour a half" his manager replied. "And today we get off at 7pm" he added making a note in his head to postpone the interview they had at eight so Ren could have his chat with Kyoko that evening. He knew about Kyoko's relationship with Sho and Ren, and secretly (not so secretly as you might think) wanted Kyoko to get into a relationship with Ren.

'_Thanks Yuki, I owe you one_' Ren noted in his head. He had known his schedule and knew he had an interview that night. He had promised Kyoko to have a talk so he wanted to have it as soon as possible. He just hoped Sho wouldn't call in the time he couldn't spend with her. Then something popped in his mind.

"Kyoko, would you like to come with us to the studios, that way you won't have to stay here all day and you can set your mind on something else." She looked at him, a little hurt in her eyes, he became a little unsure, "… of course you're not obliged to come, and you can stay in the apartment if you want… I just thought you might like some diversion…"

Upon seeing the hurt on his face she quickly smiled and answered "of course I'd love to go with you, it's just I've never actually been to a set… Sho never took me to any of his jobs" she mumbled at the end.

"Eeeh, Kyoko-san's never been to a studio even with Sho as your boyfriend?" Yashiro asked, then quickly started eating as he noticed the awkward silence spreading through the room and Ren's ominous glare pointing at him.

* * *

_**I just thought this was so like Yashiro ^^'**_

**Et voilà! What will happen next? Honestly even I don't know, I started this story on a whim, without any plot in mind so it's up to you all, please R&R**

**Love you all (and even more so those that review)**

**XX**

**Asahi**


	3. Chapter 3

****** I'm so going to kill myself, I SHOUD BE STUDYING Ughh! There goes my whole day of 'STUDYING' I swear I've never been as obsessed with anything… oh well, too late now anyway…**

**Here's the next chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 3

'_Ugh, who's that plain looking washboard with Ren-sama, I bet it's another one of those annoying stagehands_' Ruriko thought as she looked at Kyoko, standing next to Yashiro-san, waiting for Ren to arrive with his car so they could move to the location.

'_Hey, why is she getting in his car, who does she think she is raagh! Honestly, those stagehands these days, don't know their place at all. I bet she's some fan girl who accidentally got the job and Ren's just to kind to refuse her to ride with him…'_ she rambled on in her mind as she rushed over and snatched Kyoko away from Ren's car, not leaving any openings for them to protest. She led Kyoko away "you, come over to my car, I want to have a talk with you" she smiled a fake smile at Kyoko and proceeded to push her inside her car.

* * *

-On the way to the 'on location' set-

"Umm…Ruriko-chan, I'm actually not a stageh…" Kyoko was cut off by Ruriko's nonsense rambling about her relationship with Ren, she'd been at it for a whole while now and every time Kyoko had wanted to say something Ruriko started rambling again. "Ren-sama's so handsome don't you think? You know it's him who asked to work with me on this project… I feel so honored, at first I wouldn't do this project, because I can't go under the sun, but I heard Ren-sama wouldn't do this one without me so I couldn't very well refuse…" _'Ugh, why is the girl looking at me with those sparkling eyes now, really makes me sick_'.

Kyoko had forgotten all about her surroundings and about the situation she was in when she had heard 'IT'. '_Whaa, not being able to go under the sun, she's like some fairytale princess, and she has such fair skin…'_

The car stopped abruptly. "I'm terribly sorry" the driver explained to them "the car broke down, I suggest we step out of the car while I see what's wrong, it might be dangerous to stay inside..." he told them whilst moving out of the car and hurriedly opening the front-panel to check the motors. "seems like we'll need the repair unit to come over, it might take some time though. In the meantime it would be better to walk till the location, it shouldn't take that long if you just follow this route."

Ruriko looked over at her manager in annoyance "sorry Ruri, I'll stay with the car, I'll need to make some quick calls meanwhile, Kyoko-chan Isn't it?" she asked Kyoko. Kyoko confirmed with a nod and a slight bow. Ruriko's manager went on "Kyoko-chan then, could I trust you to go with Ruriko?" Kyoko nodded "also here..." she handed Kyoko a large parasol "Ruriko needs to stay under the parasol to avoid the sun..." Kyoko nodded again, sparkles re-surging in her eyes

'_Ugh why do I have to walk to the location with this weirdo, I really don't like those fan girl type of girls._' Ruriko thought.

* * *

"Gehh, I'm tired, you go on by yourself" Ruriko told the overly sparkly girl, trying to get away from her. "Ehh? But Ruriko-chan, don't you have to get to the set, aren't they waiting for you?" Ruriko glared at Kyoko. "Oh, I get it" Kyoko said slamming her hand with her fist. "Then I'll carry you to the location, you're probably not feeling well from being under the sun for so long". Ruriko frowned then climbed onto Kyoko's back, a malicious glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

"BAAAM", Kyoko fell on the ground, Ruriko on top of her. "I'm terribly sorry Ruriko-chan I think I twisted my ankle, I won't be able to carry you any further" Kyoko huffed in an apologetic manner. "The location should be at about a quarter mile away."

'_Ugh, this person is really useless, how can she even be a stagehand'_. Is what Ruriko thought before stepping over Kyoko, picking up the incredibly heavy parasol, silently whining in the process over how heavy the thing was, and then continuing on the road to the shoot's location.

* * *

**Next chapter is 7pm, **

**I love reviews so yeah I want them (*mischievous smile for daring to demand reviews*… you get the point)**

**The next chapter should be on the way as I write, GOD I'm so going to fail on that test…**

**Well, see you all later**

**R&R**

**Love,**

**Asahi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… so here you go finally… I know it's been over a week and I actually had more than half of the chapter done just after I posted the third chapter, but I wanted to make a longer one and so I've been trying to make it longer, don't think it helped much but still… I'm tired of trying to make a longer one cause I figured that it takes less time to post two shorter chaps that make up for one long one and that way you don't have to wait as long for the story to come out. So from now on I'll be writing the chapters as they come, (I won't try to make them long) and the time of release will be shorter x)**

**Oh and the 7pm chapter will have to wait for a while (I originally didn't plan on recounting the day but changed my mind )**

**So here goes…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters**

* * *

Chapter 4**  
**

They both sat silently at the table, waiting for their dinner to arrive. After the long day Ren had driven them both to a fancy restaurant near his office, of which he knew was quiet and they wouldn't be disturbed.

They were looking at each other, but didn't really see each other as they were both deep in thoughts, replaying the day's events in their heads.

* * *

-Flashback-

Ren's P.O.V.

Ren stood, stunned as Ruriko grabbed Kyoko and dragged her away to her car, not bothering to explain anything. _'What the heck, why did she suddenly take Kyoko away, what does she want from her'._

He heard Yashiro sight and looked his way "she probably feels alone and wants to talk to Kyoko…" Ren doubted that as he remembered his short meeting with the president earlier…

*"_Ruriko-Chan's been too stubborn lately, she won't listen to anyone and does however she pleases… so we set her up to do this movie… I hope I can count on your support to make sure she does not ruin this, otherwise I'll have to come down with some drastic measures for the girl… Seiji-kun and her manager as well as the whole filming crew have been informed on this…" "Seiji-kun? Oh, you mean director Shinkai…"_*

* * *

When they arrived, Ren immediately went to look for Kyoko and when he couldn't find her anywhere, went up to the director to ask.

"Kyoko-chan? Oh you mean the girl with you this morning?... didn't she come with you?"

"No… actually just before departing, Ruriko-chan suddenly snatched her away from my car and so she went with Ruriko-chan… do you know where she might be?..."

The director became a little red in the face as he looked away. It made Ren think of a dog, when it knew it had done something it wasn't supposed to do.

* * *

Director Shinkai's P.O.V.

'_Eeh, why did the girl have to go with Ruriko-chan? Now I have to explain everything to Ren. Ugh and he doesn't look like he'll be giving up on it anytime soon… seems like he really wants to know… what am I to say? PRESIDENT!..._'

"Well… if she went with Ruriko-chan then she should be on her way, thought they might not be arriving any time soon… uh… well… the president… and her manager and myself made this little plan to seemingly let the car break down on the way here so Ruriko will have to walk here… thought we didn't plan for it to be that long a road, about a mile or so…" he said it really quick, not taking in any breath.

The president had told him not to tell Ren, saying he would most certainly disapprove of this plan.

Now Shinkai could affirm this as he saw the anger and disapproval in Ren's face. '_To late president_' he thought whimpering at Ren's face that didn't seem to have a limit to how angry it could seem.

'_But who could have known he would look so frighteningly angry_'.

"Um… Tsuruga-san I'm sure they'll be okay, the only reason they're not here is because Ruriko-chan is probably refusing to walk the way here…" …

For a moment, Ren was silent. "I'm going to search for them" he said after a while turning on his heels and leaving.

"There're two roads Ren" Shinkai shouted after Ren.

"I know" he replied not looking back.

* * *

"I'm very sorry director… the car broke down and I had to walk here… I'll go apologize to Tsuruga-san now." She told with a fake cute-girl smile.

"Oh, that's not needed, he's not here right now, he went to find you, I'll call him right now, he'll be back in a few minutes. You should go change yourself so we can start filming when he's back."

'_I wonder what happened with the girl that was with her… when I called Ruriko's manager, she told me the girl went with her… well it wouldn't surprise me if they had a fight on their way here… ah, I'll call Ren to let him know, hope he doesn't kill me…_'

* * *

"… so you found the girl, that's a relief… seems Ruriko wanted to dispose of her after all…"

"Director, what do you mean_ 'dispose of her after all?..._" Ren asked in a shocked voice. "You couldn't have actually planned such a thing… that's just too cruel."

Even though the director was speaking to Ren on the phone, he could clearly hear the anxiousness in Ren's voice.

"Come on Ren, you and I both know I couldn't possibly have anticipated this, it's just, when I heard the girl went with Ruriko-chan, I thought she might be mad at her for being with you, you ARE the number one actor and most desirable man of japan, remember… some women don't want to see their ideal man with just a random girl they don't even recognize… now that I mention it… where DID she come from? Is she a new actress?, perhaps your crush? Your girlfriend?" he held his phone away from his ear as he heard a loud crash, then his phone went beeeep.

* * *

Ren's P.O.V.

He found the girl lying on the ground, moaning in pain, gripping at her ankle.

He had first gone down the east-road then, as he didn't encounter anyone, walked back up on the south-road and there, more than halfway up, just as the director called, he spotted his love, Kyoko, lying in the high grass.

His heart had skipped at the idea of something happening to her and he had run uphill as if his own life depended on it.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V.

When she looked up she found Kuon, staring at her with pain in his eyes. "I'm okay," she managed to bring out, thought she clearly was not. '_I wonder if Ruriko told Ren to come over_.'

* * *

At their arrival back on location, no one's P.O.V.

As they arrived back on location, Ren sat Kyoko down on the border of the gallery of the traditional style Japanese mansion. He started to undo Kyoko's shoe and took of her stocking.

"Arra..." Ren and Kyoko both looked up to see Ruriko looking down evilly. "I see you're that kind of girl after all Kyoko-chan… dirty slut... I see you'll do anything to be with Tsuruga-san...tsk... stagehands these days..."

Ren shot up anger on his face, but was stopped when Kyoko dragged him back down, hurt on her face.

"Ruriko-chan, I'm no stageh…" Kyoko started speaking but was shut once more by Ruriko as the girl subtly pushed Kyoko in the back which made her fall forward to the ground.

"Ren-san please come with me, the director and I have been waiting for you to return…" she shut up as she saw the angry look on Ren's face.

Ren fought back the urge to slap Ruriko across her face, but couldn't hide his disgust and hatred toward the girl.

He had managed to grab Kyoko before she made it to the ground, but her foot had touched the ground and was again twisted in a painful angle.

Kyoko had managed to fight back the scream surging to her throat but instead she was now lightly moaning in pain in Ren's arms, painfully aware of his closeness.

Although in times where her emotions had the upper hand on her, Kyoko would come flying in Ren's arms and wouldn't hesitate to climb in his bed with him, the next morning she would always feel guilty and make sure she was no burden on him. So she would make breakfast and wake him when Yashiro came in.

Cause... though she had never admitted it to the person himself, Kyoko had known of Kuon's feelings from the very first day she had met him in Tokyo. Well, that is… she had known long before but had not been sure, but when they met in Tokyo, she had been as sure as she was sure of him being male.

* * *

**Wellll… I know it's a weird ending but I couldn't write any more on this chap. So I'll be continuing in the next chap.**

**Please R&R and suggestions are more than welcome**

**Pleaeaeaseeeee, I really need reviews to survive this story…**

**Xx**

**Asahi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter… hope you like it, it's short… the day has yet to end, so we're still in flashback mode…  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters**

* * *

"Aaand… CUT." The director called, again, for what seemed like the hundred' time.

"Eeh?" Ruriko shouted, "Again, what do you want in the end director, cause I honestly don't get it. I'm just following the script…"

"_Aah, mata*… she's so annoying, making everyone wait, and here I thought she was like a princess, everything perfect… well maybe that's what princesses are like, making everybody wait… if I remember correctly there's even a fairytale like that, where the princess does nothing but keep people waiting for her, just sleeping…_" Kyoko thought, standing against the wall next to Ren who was also waiting.

She looked up when Ren gave a snort, then looked around the room as everyone did the same.

Ren lowered himself to reach her ear and whispered something.

"Kyoko, you just said that out loud… pretty loud…"

"Eeeeeh? Hontō ni*?" Kyoko went pale. Had she really been speaking out loud? Then she looked up in realization… Ruriko looked furious.

"Aah? If you know better, the why don't you do it yourself?" she sneered loudly '_as if she could do it…_'

Kyoko looked up at Ren. Meeting her eyes, Ren smiled and bent down whispering in her ear, "Why don't you try... Do you mind? You know… what you said is true…"

'_This is a good opportunity to get her closer to me… I wouldn't mind acting alongside her, say yes Kyoko…_' he looked at Kyoko, shortly revealing his puppy-dog look to beg her to take the opportunity.

She started laughing but, as the others in the room hadn't seen Ren make the puppy face, they thought she was laughing for whole other reasons.

Ruriko took it bad. "Whaa… are you laughing at me!" she shouted as her voice broke at the end.

"Seems you're not afraid of doing it then… I'll make you regret ever coming here… hump" she turned to the director, "you must be okay with this too since all you do is give me NG's" she said in a threatening tone.

"W…w…wait, Ruriko-chan, don't be to unreasonable, Kyoko-chan doesn't know anything about acting, she can't do this, even if you are new to this too, she's never even been in front of a camera, it's just impossible…" Yashiro brought out of nowhere.

Kyoko and Ren both glared in his direction, challenging him to say one more word.

Then Kyoko brought out another snort, "are you challenging me, a person who's never done as much as watch someone act?" she left a short pause then continued a devilish smile on her face.

"You know there's nothing to be proud of… even if you would manage to win, since you would have defeated a person who has no acting experience what so ever…" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"but well, why not take up this challenge, since you gave me the opportunity I'll take it, it's not like I have anything else to do… I came here to enjoy my first time experience of the filming of a movie… and thanks to you I haven't even enjoyed one minute of the day…" Kyoko said with a dark face.

Ren grimaced at those last words, he had suggested she come with him to the set to put her mind off of Sho, and enjoy the day. Instead, only bad things had happened to her and he felt guilty about that.

He looked pleadingly at the director, hoping he would agree to the ridiculous challenge, then* realized that it wasn't even needed, as the director himself seemed amused by the fight between the two.

"I think it to be a rather good idea… Yashiro-san if you will, please make sure Kyoko-chan gets into wardrobe and makeup."

After Kyoko had gone to change director Shinkai addressed Ruriko. "Ruriko-chan you should know that even if the girl is no good, up until now you haven't done the scene to my liking so if I think she's doing only slightly better, I will not hesitate in choosing her." He added threateningly, making Ruriko shrink to the size of an ant.

* * *

'_I don't get it, why does everyone sympathize with that girl, didn't you want to work with me? Why won't anyone take my side…'_ Ruriko thought.

* * *

"Amazing," the director spoke his thoughts out loud as Kyoko walked into the room on set and acted out the given scene.

"Flawless indeed… Ren wasn't just boasting when he said she'd do great. Not only does she look beautiful, you can also see she has great potential" he muttered, unconcerned about Ruriko, who stood next to him, seething in anger.

* * *

**Note:**

**Mata: again.**

**Hontō ni: really?**

**Then/than: I was just wondering which one would be better, I looked it up in the dictionary, but the meaning in my language can both be used so I really don't know.**

**I won't be updating for quite a while since I have exams coming up and I'm really lazy so I have to take my time to learn XP sorry for that…**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review  
**

**Xx**

**Asahi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you are… the sixth chapter… I suddenly felt the urge to please the few that still follow my story… it's really only that so don't expect another chapter until somewhere in July… also I hope this to be one of the last chapters, I never intended to make this a long story (I actually thought I would be something like a one-shot, two-shot at best… that is, before I started writhing…).**

**This chapter was written in one day, (Normally I take 2, one for the writing and one for editing, if I do both on the same day, the results aren't that splendid… well not that they are if I do the editing separately… but you get what I mean.) so I'll be editing this chapter when the next one come's out**

**XX**

**Enjoy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut" director Shinkai called running to the set.

Chaos dominated all over as everyone witnessed Kyoko's persistence in acting out the scene till the end, her face trying to bring up a soulless smile.

Ren quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders, gently trying to wake her to consciousness, and get her off of her knees. It didn't work.

'_Shit… Kyoko, please… come on… don't do this to me please… snap out of it… are you trying to give me a heart attack_' Ren thought, wiping off some of the sweat that had formed on her forehead.

"Guest" he suddenly heard a faint mutter come from her mouth. He quickly turned to those who were behind him, trying to help but failing, and told them to be quiet so he could hear what she was saying.

"Must… must … endure… ha…have… to smile… can't… guest… leave…" her voice was faint but he immediately understood and quickly went and got off of the set. As soon as he did, Kyoko fainted.

Ren sighted in exhaustion. He waved his hand to the stagehands as a sign that they could take care of Kyoko then put his head in his hands.

He felt his frustration level rise to a max. '_Shit… in the end it still has to do with Fuwa… why can't I do anything right for her… aargh… I really want to cry_'.

**End flashback**

* * *

Surprised, they both looked up as their dinner was suddenly served.

Then their eyes met as they excused themselves for not paying attention. Ren quickly averted his eyes.

"Kuo… Ren are you mad…" Kyoko asked in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the man when he was in thought.

Ren looked back at her "yes…" he stopped when he spotted the pain hidden in the corners of her eyes

'_Yes of course I'm mad, I mean… I promised you an enjoyable day with lots of new experiences… well you did get the experiences part but still…_' he thought back to when the ambulances had arrived and taken Kyoko away, he had been frightened for dear life, the way they had picked her up, her body limp, as if she were a puppet…

"no, it's fine, I'm just upset at myself for making this day such a horrible experience for you even though I had told you it would be an enjoyable day…" he said, sighted and began eating.

* * *

Ren's/Kuon's P.O.V.

In the end she didn't get the role as Ruriko took it during the time she was in the hospital.

Ruriko had seen Kyoko's potential after what the director had pointed out and with all her might had convinced Shinkai-san that she would do her best and to please let her redo the filming.

Shinkai had had to agree as it was his and the president's original plan to make her change her attitude toward working-matters.

I looked up at Kyoko and saw her quickly turn back to eating, as if she had been watching me. I smiled and went back to eat.

* * *

Kyoko's P.O.V.

Kuon seemed really mad for some reason… _'Is it really only because the day turned out bad? Or is he still mad because I only come to him when I have problems with Sho… now that I think of it… it's true that I do that.'_

* * *

CLICK! the sound of the front door to Kuon's apartment shutting close. A chill ran down my spine as I thought of what was to come.

I quickly stamped to the kitchen, fully intending to go and make us dinner –so I could avoid having to tell Kuon about what happened, together with the anger that still seemed present in Kuon's mind—than, too late, realizing that we had just eaten.

In no time I felt Kuon's breath teasing the skin behind my ear as he leaned closer, tightly wrapping his arms around me, telling me to stop avoiding him and to start talking.

He then lifted me up in the air and swiftly carried me to his bedroom.

"K…KK…Kuon, where are you taking me" I asked, half already knowing the answer.

Kuon knew me better than anyone, better than all my friends, even than Sho, even though Sho had always been by my side –he had never taken the time to properly get to know me.

"I'm taking you to lie down on the bed so you can relax and talk properly without you fidgeting all the time… and you already knew that" he added.

He sat me down in front of the bed, gently turning me around to pick me up again and settle the both of us on the bed, next to each other.

We lay down in silence –both looking at the suddenly very interesting ceiling—for about ten minutes, calming down while recollecting the day's events.

I suddenly couldn't take the silence any longer and felt the urge to say something. "I'm not returning!" is what escaped my mouth.

I looked sidewards to see his reaction. He looked surprised at my sudden outburst but then let out a chuckle.

"I know… figure… I won't let you even if you wanted to…" he shuffled to sit on his elbows then continued, a little anger and anxiousness shimmering through his voice.

"I'm tired Kyoko, I'm tired of seeing you getting hurt by that bastard all the time…" I could feel the anger and other dark emotions building up inside him as he spoke.

Even though Ren never told anyone, including me, about what had happened to him during the time that he was abroad, I knew Kuon had had a difficult time dealing with his parents' influence and thus, with himself during that time, and that him flying back to Japan, and him changing into 'Tsuruga Ren' had to do with it. I also knew that his fits of anger, he occasionally released when he was alone or in company of someone he considered trustworthy, were a product of that time and that it was best to distract him from it before it went out of hand.

"Ren!" I called out knowing that by calling out his stage name he would revert back to his calm and composed persona and leaned in to lightly kiss him on his cheek.

Surprised, he looked up at me, his anger forgotten.

Then came that incredibly warm smile that always made me wonder how I could always leave him to rejoin Sho.

Only this time that smile was followed by a playful smirk, signaling that 'The Emperor' was on his way, or already there… He swiftly shifted his body over mine, forcing me back on my back.

"Now… Kyoko, need I remind you that you're in my room, in my apartment, with me, a guy who might just like you…"

I felt the red creep to my cheeks as he finished his sentence. Then, when he realized what he had just told me, he to flushed, let out a sight and dropped his body back on the bed. He then shifted a little closer and–like a little kitten—snuggled his head in the space between my head, neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kyoko…" he whispered in a deep cracking voice.

* * *

**That'll be it for now, hope you enjoyed at least a little…**

**Reviews, suggestions, remarks,… they're all welcome**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewers… you know who you are, I'm sorry for not replying to your last review… I really appreciate them.**

**XX**

**Asahi**


	7. Chapter 7 END

**Hello every****one**** (emphasizes on the 'one' cause there's probably not many people who're still reading this fic XP) this is the last chapter of this fic and I'm guessing lots of you will be killing me after reading but I might write a sequel (only one additional chapter though) if you ask or/and give me some ideas… however for now this is a completed story. Huff, finally, this chapter was veeeeeerrrrryyyy heavy for me to get all out, and veeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyy difficult to write, and I still feel like it's some completely different story, and, and, and… well, please enyoy (or not XP) R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip beat or any of its original characters.**

_«"Now… Kyoko, need I remind you that you're in my room, in my apartment, with me, a guy who might just like you…"_

_Kyoko felt the red creep to her cheeks as he finished his sentence. She panicked a little. Then, when he realized what he had just told her, he too flushed, let out a sight and dropped his body back on the bed. He then hesitantly shifted a little closer and–like a little kitten—snuggled his head in the space between her head, neck and shoulder._

"_I'm sorry Kyoko…" he whispered in a deep cracking voice.»_

Kyoko moved her head away from his, trying to look him in the eye, however he shifted his head so they converted back to the same position. "Kuo…" "DON'T!" he half shouted. Her body shrank at the loud noise next to her ear "Kuon…" she tried again to no avail "don't" this time he didn't shout rather pleaded her to not utter another word. "Please don't say anything…" he whispered. "I'm sorry Kyoko…" he repeated. "Why" she asked. "I'm sorry Kyoko… please forget what I just sai…" "KUON‼ You coward‼" she shot up and glared down at his startled face. They continued staring at each other for a while until…

"I'll go get it" she told him angrily then paused a little "…it's probably Shotarou" she added suddenly less sure of herself and at that he quickly followed suit, out of his bedroom. Reaching the corridor they heard furious pounding on the front door and then they heard a shouting voice…

"Kuon bastard… open up you shithead, I know you're in there… KUUUUOOONNN‼! Son of a‼ Get your ass out of there, I know Kyoko is here, let me in‼"

There was no mistaking who stood behind Ren's front door now. Kyoko hesitated before proceeding toward the front door, afraid of what was to come.

On the other hand, Kuon did not hesitate. After hearing Sho use his real name in public no second was wasted, he was out the door and had Sho glued to the wall across his apartment's front door with his feet at least six inches above the ground. He glared at Sho as if he were ready to kill, and any person passing by would have said he was actually doing so. Sho's face was drained from its blood in an instant. There was no way that he could match Kuon physically, not even in a hundred years, he of all people knew that best. Even when they had been little he had always been scared of getting into physical contact with the boy. Kuon had always been horrifyingly strong and could beat people up to six years older even at the mere age of ten…

Realizing his mistake, Sho started struggling, trying to break free… to no avail.

A sudden shout issued by a female's voice broke through Kuon's subconscious and he reluctantly let go of Sho's throat.

"REN‼" Kyoko shouted finally reaching the front door after Kuon had rushed out and seeing the scene before her. Kuon let go of Sho, who hurriedly sought to steady himself against the wall, furiously trembling, trying to stay on his feet so as to not lose even more face, all the while trying to get as far away from Ren as possible… Ren, who had taken over after Kyoko had shouted his name, simply took a step back from Sho but stayed with his back to Kyoko guilt ridden over his open display of anger, knowing Kyoko disapproved of his violent ways. Kyoko hesitatingly took a step forward and reached for Kuon's shirt. Tugging it slightly to confirm whether Ren had already taken over or whether Kuon still had control over the body in front of her. A light sight escaped her lips as she realized it was Ren who stood in front of her. Now tugging more forcefully at his shirt, Ren let himself be pulled, then pushed, back into his apartment, and then before he realized, his door was being closed to him alone in his apartment, Kyoko remaining outside.

In a rush of panic Ren grabbed the doorknob but quickly realized Kyoko was holding it so he would stay out - inside his apartment - of her way and she could to Sho without him interrupting… Kuon's shoulders slumped and his head hung low when he realized she'd once again left him. He turned and headed back to his bedroom, knowing perfectly well that tonight he wouldn't get a single second of sleep…

Kyoko closed the door and turned to Sho, who had given up on trying to save face and sat slumped against the wall, his hands up to his neck, kneading the skin around some ugly looking reddish-blue marks left by Kuon's hand. She stared at him for a moment, he, looking down to avoid her gaze.

"Stand up Shotarou" she commanded. His head shot up and he opened his mouth to retort to her uncharacteristically harsh tone of voice but held back seeing her fierce glare. He stood, now little less shaky and looked her in the eye, searching for her normally compassionate feelings toward him, however he couldn't find any of it now.

"What did you want, Shotarou‼" she emphasized on his full name, knowing it would piss him off and make her task easier…

He looked at her perplexed, as if what she had asked was a question to which the answer was obvious, then he pinched his eyes in thought, he didn't want to ask her to come with him as that would seem uncool so he straightened his back and arrogantly stared back into her eyes. Though it did not have the effect he wanted to see on her, he proceeded with his answer.

"I'm hungry" for a second he seemed amazed by his own stupidity but quickly regained his composure and glared back at her.

Kyoko remained silent for a while, wondering, maybe even hoping he would add something that would make up for what he just said, however, nothing came.

"Sho" she sighted his name giving up all hope she'd left for him.

"Go home" was all she said. She had stopped glaring at him and now looked at him with regret and pity in her eyes. He looked at her dumbfounded, then grabbed her arm and started dragging her off. "Shotarou" she didn't raise her voice but it was clear and commanding, just like his father and mother's had been. He stopped immediately and looked back at her.

"Let go" again the commanding voice, he did as he was told without realizing.

"Good, now leave…" he looked at her as if he didn't understand what she just said.

"I won't be coming with you" she added, "your home is not where I belong…" he opened his mouth to answer but a sudden lump prevented him from doing so. Kyoko turned on her heels and started to walk back to Ren's apartment.

Panicking, Sho again grabbed her arm and again she stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. She sighted again.

"Sho, let go… it's over!" he didn't let go...

"Sho" she urged again.

"You never thought of me as a girlfriend, not even a friend, all you think of me is for me to be a commodity that's always around… I'm tired of being '_something'_ to someone… it's time you let me go…"

He reluctantly let go of her arm "he's dangerous you know, you saw what he did…" he tried to hold on to her. Again she sighted

"He thinks of me as _'someone'_" she replied barely audible, then proceeded to Ren's apartment.

The end…

**Reviews are always appreciated**

**XX**

**Asahi**


End file.
